List of timeouts in Supernanny US (2005-2011)
Timeout technique, also known as the Naughty Step or Naughty Chair, is the most commonly used discipline technique. It is one of the first discipline techniques Jo introduces at a family, and it was used ever since Supernanny began airing in 2004 in the UK. A child sits or stands at a designated location for 1 minute per year depending on their age, then apologizes. Throughout Supernanny, there have been many variations of this technique, most of them beginning with the word "naughty" (as in Naughty Step, Naughty Chair). A list of episodes with no timeout techniques can be found here. Steps #Come down to the child's level and give a warning using a low, authoritative tone of voice. #Send child to Timeout if the child disobeys the warning. #Come down to the child's level again and explain the reason they are on the step. #Walk away (no talking) and set the timer for one minute of their age. (e.g. 4-year-olds stay for 4 minutes, 7-year-olds stay for 7 minutes.) #If the child escapes, bring them back to the step, say nothing, and reset the timer. Ignore any attention-seeking behaviours. #After timeout is over, repeat why they were on the step and ask for an apology. #The child apologizes. (If the child does not apologize or does something like scream sorry in a way that makes you think they don't mean it then leave them on the step until they are ready, if they escape, restart the timer again.) #Hugs and kisses. #Move on and forget about the incident Note that is the child misbehaves immediately after coming off the step then bring them back to the the step without warning them, especially if they do the same wrong thing. Also, older children will outgrow this technique, so consider an alternative such as the One strike and you're out. Episodes This is a list of all the episodes that feature some form of timeout. Naughty Step *Bailey Family (Billy for 2 minutes) *Wujcik Family (Alec for 6 minutes, Bryce for 4 minutes) *Tafoya Family (James for 7 minutes, Tyler for 5 minutes, Ryan for 2 minutes) *Park Family (Farley for 4/5 minutes, Pierce for 2 minutes) *Winter Family (Erica for 6/7 minutes, Kayla for 6 minutes, Tori for 3 minutes, Tommy for 2 minutes) *Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) *Phelps Family (Aiden for 2 minutes) *Atkinson Family (Reese for 4 minutes, Maeve for 2 minutes) *George Family (Savannah for 10 minutes, Hailey for 6 minutes, Krissy for 2 minutes) *Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes J.J for 3 minutes) *Potter Family (Alexa for 4 minutes) *Merrill Family (Lydia for 4 minutes, Eddie for 6 minutes) *Gormley-Brickley Family (Aiden and Ella for 4/5 minutes) *Tomlin Family (Amelia for 3 minutes, Freddie and George for 2 minutes) *Bixley Family (Zac for 4 minutes) *Woods Family (Charlie for 2 minutes) *Bradbury Lambert Family (Tegan-Olivia for 2 minutes) *Schrage Family (Cara for 4 minutes) Naughty Spot * Weston Family (Andrew for 4 minutes) * Harmony Family (Ian for 5 minutes, Grant for 3 minutes) * Smith Family (Nathan for 3 minutes) * Williams Family (US Episode) (Hagan for 5 minutes) * Kerns Family (Brandon and Bryce for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) * Beck Family (Pierson for 5 minutes, Bronson for 3 minutes) * McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes) * Atkinson Family (Reese for 4 minutes, Maeve for 2 minutes) * Hallenbeck Family (Jordon for 6 minutes, Jaydon for 4 minutes. Though with Jordon, he escaped 23 times, told Jaydon to name call, and then he was sent to bed early.) * Swift Family (Sean for 7 minutes, Max for 4 minutes) * Fernandez Family (Elias for 5 minutes, Eulisis for 3 minutes) * Miller Family (Landon for 7 minutes) * Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, JJ for 3 minutes) * Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) * Merrill Family (Eddie for 6 minutes, Lydia for 4 minutes) * Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) * Evans Family (Micheal for 6 minutes, Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) * McMillion Family (Garrett for 3 minutes) * McGrath Family (Aiden for 5 minutes, Liam for 4 minutes) * Gormley-Brickley Family (Louis and Ciaron for 3 minutes) * Dostal Family (Zachary for 5 minutes) * Fager Family (Benjamin and Zachary for 4 minutes; despite being in public places rather than in the house) * Brown Smith Family (Rhys for 5 minutes and Lewis for 7 minutes; referred as Penalty Spot) Naughty Chair *Burnett Family (John and Joseph for 3 minutes) .]] *Minyon Family (Skyler for 4 minutes, Frank Patrick for 7 minutes) .]] *Webb Family (Josef for 6/7 minutes) *Haines Family (Sean for 4 minutes) *Bruno Family (Samantha for 4 minutes, Isabella for 6 minutes) *Drake Family (Justin and Jared for 3 minutes) *An-Duan Family (As Reflection Chair, Christopher for 9 minutes but this technique applies to Isabella for 8 minutes, Benjamin and Lawrence for 6 minutes, and Charlotte for 5 minutes) *Wilson-Knutson Family (Leo for 4 minutes, Beau for 3 minutes) *Doyle Family (Lizzy for 3 minutes, Sara for 5 minutes) *Moy Family (Camryn for 8 minutes) *Baulisch Family (Kristin for 5 minutes) *Manley Family (Claire for 4/5 minutes, Max for 7 minutes) *Lewis Family (Selah for 2 minutes) *Davis Family (Madison for 4 minutes, Tiffany for 3 minutes) *Goldberg Family (Jacob and Joshua for 6 minutes, Jayden for 3 minutes) *DeMello Family (Damon for 6 minutes, Dante for 4 minutes, Gianna for 2 minutes) . Bethany's chair is pink, Tyler's chair is blue, Tia's chair is purple, and Lori's chair is yellow.]] *Colier Family (Chase for 4 minutes, Nathaniel for 3 minutes) *Naskiewicz Family (Zachary for 4 minutes, Kaia for 2 minutes) *Van Acker Family (Dylan for 3 minutes, Emma for 6 minutes) *Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, J.J for 3 minutes) *Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes) *Williams Family (UK) (Tia for 4 minutes, Tyler for 6 minutes, Bethany for 7 minutes, Lori for 5 minutes) *Bixley Family (Brandon for 7 minutes) *Addis Family (Jonah and Jonathan for 6 minutes, Eden for 4 minutes, Elijah for 2 minutes) Naughty Corner *Wischmeyer Family (Ashlyn and Alaia for 4 minutes) *Young Family (season 2 episode) (Shermie for 5 minutes, Shelby for 3/4 minutes) *Bowersock Family (Maddie for 7 minutes, Hayden for 6 minutes, Lily for 4 minutes) *Howat Family (Shannon for 7 minutes, Rhys for 4 minutes) *Nitti Family (Darren for 10 minutes, Matthew for 8 minutes, Devin for 6 minutes, Jared for 5 minutes) *Steer Family (Sophia for 5 minutes, Callum for 4 minutes) *Seniors Family (Bethany for 5 minutes, Ruth for 3 minutes, Hannah for 2 minutes) *Citarella Family (Rebecca for 7 minutes, Sarah for 6 minutes, Hannah for 3 minutes) *Federico Family (Dominic for 5 minutes, Michael for 3 minutes, Vincent for 2 minutes) Reflection Room * Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes, Erin for 4 minutes) * Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) * Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) * Agate Family (Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) Naughty Bench *Keilen Family (Maile and Malia for 4 minutes, Haeley for 6 minutes) *Uva Family (Travis for 4 minutes) *McAfee Family (Eliana for 9 minutes, Silas for 7 minutes, Kaia for 5 minutes) *Martinez Family (Sindo for 9 minutes, Mikey for 6 minutes) *Krolikowski Family (Johnny for 7 minutes, Thomas for 2 minutes) *Griswold Family (Joe for 7 minutes) *Mann Family (Naomi for 5 minutes, Nathaniel, Madeleine and Norah for 3 minutes) *Johnson Family (Denver for 4 minutes, Logan for 3 minutes) *Peterfreund Family (Jett for 5 minutes, Gage for 3 minutes, Trey for 2 minutes) *DeMott Family (Teddy, Milo and Giada for 4 minutes) *Pandit Family (Jamie for 7 minutes, Jasmine for 6 minutes, Jenna for 5 minutes, Tiny for 3 minutes) *Pollard-Morris Family (James for 8 minutes, Matthew for 3 minutes) *Cantoni Family (Gabrielle for 3 minutes) *Butterly Family (Oliver for 5 minutes, Thomas for 3 minutes) *Mihalik Family (Cole for 8 minutes) Naughty Room * Orm Family (Chandler for 8 minutes, Caden for 6 minutes, Declan for 3 minutes) * Bailey Family (Jadyn for 6 minutes) * Ririe Family (Selia for 9 minutes, Hallden for 7 minutes) * Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes and Erin for 4 minutes) * McKeever Family (Hunter for 7 minutes, River for 6 minutes) * Doyle Family (Sara for 5 minutes) * Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) * Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes) * Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) * Benton Family (Rivers for 10 minutes. Hunter for 8 minutes) * McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes, Kaiden for 3 minutes) * Colombo Family (JJ for 3 minutes). * Collins Family (as Naughty Zone - Ben for 10 minutes, Lauren for 9 minutes, Joshua for 6 minutes, Joseph for 4 minutes) Naughty Seat *Bates Family (Erin and Orla for 3 minutes, Callum for 5 minutes and Haydn for 7 minutes) *Banjany Family (Zoe & Cameron for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) *Young Family (Nathaniel for 8 minutes and Caleb for 7 minutes) *Cantoni family, Gabby for 3 minutes Naughty Stool *Jeans Family (Andra for 4 minutes, Jessie and Leah for 3 minutes) - Leah Sit In The Naughty Stool Sit In 3 Minutes Screaming & Crying! *Weinstein Family (Robert for 2 minutes) *Jackson Family (Triplets Ethan, Will and Isabella for 5 minutes; However, every time Isabella moves, Lisa adds 5 minutes so it is now 45 minutes for Isabella on the Naughty Stool which wasn’t exactly part of the technique) *Del Re Family (Peter and Deanna for 4 minutes) Naughty Point * Tsironis Family (Teddy and Nicolas for 3 minutes) * Hancox-Smith Family (Cameron for 8 minutes, Flynn for 5 minutes) Naughty Beanbag *Schwartz Family (Samantha for 6 minutes, Amanda for 4 minutes, Katelyn for 3 minutes) *Christiansen Family (as "Cool Down Area" - Corey for 7 minutes, Chase for 3 minutes) *Douglas Family (as “Cool Down Area” - George and Nicole for 4 minutes) *Agate Family (as reflection beanbag - Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) *Drake Family (Jared and Justin for 3 minutes) Naughty Circle * Ririe Family (Blake for 3 minutes) * Ball Family (Ryan for 3 minutes) * Kerns Family (Brandon and Bryce for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) * Evans Family (Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) * Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) Naughty Cube *Banjany Family - In this episode, Zoe took three and a half hours to submit to the Naughty Cube technique. In addition, Jo, Rich and Lisa took turns playacting as recalcitrant children so that Rick and Lisa could practice what to do if their kids refused to go to the Naughty Cube. Naughty Mat *Bullard Family (Brycie for 6 minutes, Rylan for 2 minutes) *Bruno Family (Isabella for 6 minutes, Samantha for 4 minutes) *Young Family (season 7 episode) (Nicco for 6 minutes, Makai for 4 minutes) Naughty Block * Larmer Family (John for 4 minutes, Justin and Jessica for 2 minutes) * Banjany Family (Cameron and Zoey for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) Trivia *Sometimes parents round up their children's ages when they are on timeout, particularly if the child's age is more than half of the year. This happened with Farley Park, Erica Winter, Josef Webb and Claire Manley in their respective episodes. *In the Smith-Clarke Family, Jo's timeout technique for Cameron was scrapped after finding out about his severe anger issues. *The Moy Family had a Naughty Step, despite the fact that Matthew was never seen at one. *In the Bradbury-Lambert Family since Tegan-Olivia was 2 and 1/2 years old, instead of sending her to timeout for 2 minutes, she got sent there for 2 and 1/2 minutes. *In the Duan-Ahn Family, the Naughty Chair was named the "Reflection Chair" and whoever was on it has to write down why he is on the chair in a book. This variant of Timeout was used in conjunction with the Communication Couch where the child and parent sit down to talk about what the child had written in the book. Category:Techniques Category:Discipline techniques